But in the end
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: "I tried so hard. And got so far." The war was finally over, it was such a shame that it just had to end the way it did. "But in the end. It doesn't even matter."


"I tried so hard. And got so far."

Harry sat crumpled on the ground as he took in the destruction around him.

The war had been hard for everyone. Months spent hiding, starving and just praying that nobody they loved would get hurt had lead up their vicious final battle, where the winners and losers were decided upon.

But really, who were the winners and who were the losers?

The losers were granted peace from the neverending hell on Earth, now free to live their lives free from human trivialities.

Meanwhile, the winners were stuck trying to rebuild the world and free it from the despair that now haunted every inch of it.

Yes, the winners and the losers were certainly decided.

And he was most definitely, in his own opinion, a winner.

"But in the end. It doesn't even matter."

But now surrounding him were hundreds of lifeless faces, all blindly staring into the distance.

He concluded to himself that yes, war is a nasty business, full of death and destruction.

Continuing his thought process, he realised what he was really thinking.

It was no place for children.

And that's what he really was: a child.

Never having time to properly grow up. Forced to fight in a war that his parents had begun. Never getting a say for what he truly wanted.

And now here he was, a desperate child alone on a battlefield, surrounded by his friends who had all departed from the living.

Forever destined to be always alone.

Never being allowed any small comforts in life. Always having to struggle his way through.

Always...

"I had to fall. To lose it all."

He was much like Snape in a way, he thought.

Snape, who had always tried so hard to protect him by playing for both sides. Keeping no friends because of this, never really knowing who to trust. Only revealing his true self after death. When nobody could use him anymore, or use anything against him.

But Harry supposed he was different.

After all, he wasn't dead was he.

At least Snape finally got some peace from his tragic life. Harry could only wish for such a gift to be given to him.

When he had been walking to Voldemort, he had been so happy; it would all be over. Soon his soul would've been drifting away, free from the depravity of life.

Free to finally be no more.

But no. Life would not grant him release.

He believed him and Snape would always be two separate sides of the same coin.

So alike, yet so different.

"I had to fall. To lose it all."

But he didn't really matter; Snape was dead.

Just like Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and so many others that he couldn't bear to think of.

All his friends, foes, allies and enemies.

All dead.

It didn't even matter if he liked them or not anymore.

It wasn't like they could defend themselves now; all they had left on this mortal plain was a soulless carcass that sonner or later would rot.

Or a hungry animal may take it away to eat if desperate enough.

At least in that case the animals of the Forbidden Forest may be happy with all the death that occurred.

But even then it would be a struggle to find some there. Many had left after the school had been taken over by Voldemort and his followers.

They had destroyed acres of it just to show power over them and to subjugate them even further than before.

For the ones who did remain, most got caught in the crossfire and were powerless to do anything to defend themselves, left to suffer in agaony as everybody were too busy fighting for their own lives let alone anothers.

The spilled unicorn blood created silver pools across the field, casting a haunting light into the darkness as the moonlight reflected off it.

And then there was the red blood mixed in, soaking into the Earth, looking so tainted next to the pure silver.

There was no matter if you were mudblood, halfblood, pureblood or blood traitor.

It all merged.

Everyone fighting against each other now spilled their life energy to be mixed with one anothers, making them one and the same.

But it didn't really matter to anyone anymore. All creatures used to create the ominous masterpiece had long since passed on.

"But in the end."

Sighing quietly, he shook his head as he pushed his thoughts away and came back to the real world.

He reached out and grasped his wand from where it had lay on the ground beside him. He flinched when it slipped out his hand and realised it was due to the blood it was soaked in.

No longer the comforting brown wood, but stained a dark red, tainting it with the anger and despair of those who had perished around it.

He picked it up once more, this time more carefully, then wiped it on his sleeve to try to get the worst off.

But to be honest, he didn't really care.

And it wouldn't matter in a minute anyway.

He gazed down at the wand in his hand.

Although it had been defiled by the blood of many others now coating it, it was still his.

His own holly and phoenix wand that had been a part of him since he had first entered the wizarding world when he was eleven. A part of his soul and core that had been with him for so long.

Always there for him, trying to complete his every wish no matter how difficult they were.

It had even tried to cast the cruciatus curse when desperately wanted Bellatrix to feel the pain he was experiencing after losing Sirius.

Even if it hadn't worked, his wand had still tried and that's what counted.

He only hoped it could now fufil his last wish as well as it had fufilled his others.

Finally turning his wand towards himself, he whispered:

'Avada Kedavra'

"It doesn't even matter."

So rights go to Linken Park for the song. And sadly I don't own Mr Potter or his friends so all credit for them goes to JK Rowling.

Anyhow, let me know what you think if you've got a bit of spare time. And any feedback if I was to make some alternate ends as to what happened after Harry AK'ed himself. If yes, options for different spinoffs are welcome :-)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
